Encoding allows structured data to be transmitted or written to a storage medium. During the encoding process, information is added to the structured data allowing encoded data received or read from a storage medium to be decoded and re-structured. The additional information, which represents encoding overhead, can increase time, bandwidth, and storage costs associated with communicating and/or storing structured data.